White Noise
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: After overcoming all the pain from the first pregnancy, Shizuo and Izaya are happy that they can live a more domestic life. But the side-effects didn't stop after Izaya overcame his depression. In fact, things only became more complicated and stressful. Sequel to Baby Bump. Smut. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** White Noise  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg

**Description: **After overcoming all the pain from the first pregnancy, Shizuo and Izaya are happy that they can live a more domestic life. But the side-effects didn't stop after Izaya overcame his depression. In fact, things only became more complicated and stressful. Sequel to Baby Bump. Smut. MPreg.  
-

The brown haired doctor looked over at the computer screen with a concentrated look.

"Hmm…this is interesting.." Izaya looked at the doctor and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" The doctor's eyes went wide as he looked at the screen. The blonde man in the corner looked over at his high school friend.

"What?" Shinra rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Err well…" The informant glared at his friend, not in the mood to play games.

"Shinra, tell me what it is."

"Err…well…uhm…" Shizuo was just as impatient as his lover as he too started to glare.

"Spit it out." The doctor looked over at his two friends with a worried look on his face.

"Don't kill me but…haha…your uhm…having twins…" The two men grew speechless as they looked at Shinra in surprise. The brown haired man moved the device on Izaya's stomach slightly and pointed to the screen. "See, you can see them both." He made a circle around the picture that showed two abstract images of the couples children. Two little hands were placed on the metal table as the blonde little boy peeked up at his mother that was laying on the table and then up at the screen that everyone in the room was looking at. Shizuo walked over, picked up Tsugaru and pointed to the screen.

"Those are your brothers or sisters Tsugaru." The little boy blinked his vibrant blue eyes as he looked at the screen. Shizuo looked over at Izaya who was still in a state of shock.

"Izaya…" The informant's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Shizu-chan, stop me before I commit murder." Shinra held up his hands defensively.

"Hey hey, it's not my fault that your having twins. I mean, it is in your genes Izaya so…"

The informant pulled his shirt down and sat up on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. The former bartender helped his lover down off the table while balancing Tsugaru with one arm. Izaya swatted the arm away as he stubbornly walked out of the room. Shizuo glared at the angry man and turned towards the doctor.

"Can you print an image of that and send it to Izaya's loft?" The doctor nodded as he started to type on the machine. The blonde little boy pointed towards the door while looking up at his father. Shizuo nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, let's catch up to mommy." The bodyguard grabbed the diaper bag that was on the floor and hurried after the information broker. Izaya was waiting impatiently with his arms over his chest for the other male. Shizuo grabbed the informants hand and rubbed the top with his thumb.

"Hey don't be mad…" The dark haired male sighed.

"Let's just go home." The man with a rather profound baby bump said as he started to walk forward while holding his lovers hand. Tsugaru looked over at his mother with a conflicted expression on his face. He raised his tiny hand and started to move his fingers and hand. Red eyes softened as he looked over at his son. The informant raised his hand and started to sign back to his son while speaking.

"Mommy's not angry Tsugaru, don't worry." The information broker leaned over and kissed the little boys head. The three of them remained quiet as they walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya and Shizuo had tried to hide their relationship and Tsugaru a secret from everyone, but, once they discovered the informant was with child for a second time, that whole cover was thrown out the window. It relieved a lot of stress on the two men. Constantly trying to hide the truth from everyone was quite annoying, especially since neither male could keep their hands off each other.

"I blame you Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked over at Izaya and raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? Why?" The informant smirked.

"You can't keep your dick to yourself." The blonde man smirked back at the shorter male.

"It's not my fault that you like to ride it."

* * *

_Enjoy the teaser~ REVIEW EVERYONE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** White Noise  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg

**Description: **After overcoming all the pain from the first pregnancy, Shizuo and Izaya are happy that they can live a more domestic life. But the side-effects didn't stop after Izaya overcame his depression. In fact, things only became more complicated and stressful. Sequel to Baby Bump. Smut. MPreg.

* * *

"Tsugaru!" The little blonde boy on the floor stopped playing with the block in his hand and looked over at his raven haired mother. "Say; ma-ma…" The informant said slowly and with a great deal of annunciation. The toddler looked at his mothers lips. His blonde eyebrows knit together in concentration for a moment before he began to giggle and crawl over to plop on his mother's lap. Izaya let out a defeated sigh and ran his hand through his little boy's blonde locks. He looked down with his crimson colored eyes at Tsugaru's tiny little head. "You're just like your father." Tsugaru paid no mind to his mother's words as he looked at the block in his hand, turning it over to look at the 'Tsu' hiragana that was written on it. After a few moments of lingering on his mothers lap, the little toddler stood up to walk over and begin playing with xylophone.

Izaya watched his son with an emotionless stare. Subconsciously, he began to rub his enlarged stomach. Getting pregnant a second time was not something that Shizuo and Izaya had planned. They didn't even know that he could get pregnant once again, since he didn't take the drug that caused his much painful first pregnancy. Apparently, another side-effect to the drug he was slipped was he became fertile such as a woman. That was not something that the two lovers were aware of, however, until Izaya was too far into his second pregnancy. The informant didn't mind being pregnant so much a second time though. The informant loved his son very much. He was one of the main sources of the information broker's happiness. It shocked everyone, even Izaya himself, how much of a protective and caring mother that he was. He was almost so protective to the point that it was unhealthy and suffocating, similar to the informant's love for humanity. Luckily, Shizuo had managed to tone the informant's nearly obsessive love down for their son.

Everyone had a very careful watch on the informant for this pregnancy. They didn't want a repeat of the horrific first pregnancy that Izaya had endured. Shinra had given the pregnant man some pregnancy safe anti-depressants and anti-psychotics to try and prevent any post partnum depression that would occur after birth. He was also taking some prenatal vitamins to help him have a much healthier pregnancy this time around. So far, everything was going well. He was now 7 months pregnant and, even though he had some pretty rough days, the pregnancy was a lot more smooth and enjoyable than it was with Tsugaru. But…

"Twins…we're going to have…twins…" Izaya spoke softly to himself as he watched Tsugaru strike the colorful bars to make various sounds. Having twins was not something that Izaya and Shizuo even thought about. Tsugaru, though perfect in his parent's minds, did have some birth defects due to the experimental pill. Though he was very smart for his age, his ability to speak was not something that was up to par. He could make sounds, but the actual formation of words was something that was a real struggle for the little toddler. Izaya had tried, a few times, to find out why he couldn't speak…but the doctors just kept telling the informant that he had to wait until he was older for them to diagnose any sort of speech disorder in the toddler. Tsugaru was 20 months old now and very advanced in every other area. Izaya was determined to help his son speak. In order to communicate, he had taught himself and Tsugaru sign language. He would sign the words while speaking to his son to try and help him with his speech delay. Shizuo had also tried to learn sign language, but wasn't able to pick it up like Izaya had. He was able to say and understand a few things, but that was it.

"I'm home." Izaya was torn away from his thoughts when he heard the soothing sound of his lover's voice. Tsugaru's head perked up as he looked at the door. A smile spread across his face when he saw Shizuo taking off his shoes in the door way. He pushed his small body up off the floor and ran over to his father to immediately cling to his legs. Shizuo chuckled slightly before placing his hand on the toddlers head.

"Hey little guy. Did you miss me?" As suspected, Tsugaru remained silently. He simply looked up at his father look alike and flashed him loving smile. The bodyguard bent down and picked up his son after slipping off his shoes and placing them neatly by the door. He made his way into the loft that he and Izaya shared until he reached the informant that was sitting on the floor. The tall blonde leaned over and placed a kiss on the other man's cheek.

"Hey, you okay?" Izaya looked up at Shizuo while still rubbing his belly.

"Yeah just…thinking…" The former bartender searched the informant's crimson orbs with his own caramel colored ones. He turned his attention back to the toddler that was in his arms.

"It's time for a nap Tsu." Tsugaru frowned but didn't make any fight to be put down to sleep. Shizuo made his way into Tsugaru's blue room and tucked his son into bed. He made sure to give his son his favorite bear that wore the blue and white kimono before turning out the light and closing the door, leaving it open just a crack. The tall blonde made his way back over to Izaya, who was still sitting on the floor. The couch creaked underneath the bodyguard's weight as he sat down. The dark haired male got up from his place on the floor and took a seat next to his lover. The two sat in comfortable silence before Izaya decided to break it.

"We're going to have to move." Shizuo looked over to his lover and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I figured as much…" Izaya looked up at his blonde boyfriend.

"What are we going to do Shizu-chan?" The blonde male lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Twins are…a lot of work…and with Tsugaru, and his problem, I'm not sure I can handle it…" The informant trailed off as memories of his childhood resurfaced in his mind. Kururi and Mairu were frustrating, pests to him. His parents had a hard time juggling all three of them, especially because his sisters were the same age. Though his parents did give him attention and love him just as much as his sisters, the twin girls definitely got the bulk of the attention of his parents. Izaya didn't ant that to happen with his children.

"You're Izaya Orihara, you can handle anything." The informant snapped back to reality and looked at the smirk on his boyfriend's face. Instantly, Izaya plastered his signature smirk on his face.

"You're realizing this just _now _Shizu-chan?" The blonde male chuckled and wrapped his arms around the informant's waist, pulling him closer.

"Cocky bastard." Shizuo leaned in the plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, but Izaya leaned back dramatically.

"Shizu-chaaaaan~" The information broker whined. "I'm not hooooorny~" The bodyguard gave his lover a quizzical look.

"You need to be horny to kiss me?"

"Don't question my logic Shizu-chan…" The taller male sighed. Izaya was always so weird when he was pregnant. He was horny one moment and didn't want to be touched the next. It changed so fast that the former bartender had trouble keeping up. Shizuo tore his gaze away from his baby mama as he looked at the floor.

"I want a baby girl." Izaya picked his head back up at looked at the blonde.

"Girls are a pain in the ass Shizu-chan." He let his head fall back again and continued speaking. "They are so moody. Not to mention what happens when they go through puberty. Ah, but you don't know what girls go through during puberty…do you protozoan?" Shizuo shrugged his shoulders and folded his hands behind his head. He leaned back and lifted his legs, placing one over the other, to let them rest on the coffee table that was in front of the black leather couch.

"Doesn't sound too hard. I already deal with you it can't be that much different." Izaya glared at his boyfriend.

"They bleed from their vagina."

"…that's disgusting."

"Let's just have a gay son. It's a lot less messy." Shizuo let out a defeated sigh. Regardless of what Izaya said, the blonde still wanted a baby girl. He would never admit it out loud but he found the idea of having a daughter very adorable. He could already see her happy face as she ran towards him, her curly pig tails bouncing with every step that she took towards her father…

Izaya tore Shizuo away from his daydream when he laid down on his lap.

"All joking aside, we really need to prepare for them Shizu-chan…" The blonde placed a hand on his lovers head and looked down at him. He brushed his black bangs aside and leaned down to place a loving kiss on the information broker's forehead.

"I know…" Izaya looked back up at his lover.

"We need to get Tsugaru tested…" Shizuo frowned for a moment. Tsugaru not being able to speak was something very sensitive to both male. They had even fought about it a few times. Izaya was so fixated on the issue while Shizuo didn't see it as _that_ much of a big deal. He was perfect to him whether he could speak or not.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to speak…" Izaya sat up and looked seriously at his lover.

"Do you really not want to hear him say 'daddy'?" Shizuo sighed and shook his head no.

"I just don't want to push him." The two lovers looked at each other for a moment before Izaya looked away.

"Sometimes people need to be pushed…"

* * *

_Terrible chapter is terrible .; I'm not happy with this at all but...oh well. Happy Valentines day everyone! :D I wish you all a lovely Valentines day ^^_

_I will be going to Katsucon this weekend...if your going, I would love to meet you! I really need moral support because...I might have an anxiety attack since...by best friend that I just had a fall out with will be there...plus I love meeting people ^^_

_Please review! It makes me update faster!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** White Noise  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg

**Description: **After overcoming all the pain from the first pregnancy, Shizuo and Izaya are happy that they can live a more domestic life. But the side-effects didn't stop after Izaya overcame his depression. In fact, things only became more complicated and stressful. Sequel to Baby Bump. Smut. MPreg.

* * *

The sound of rushing water filled the room as skilled hands ran through dark locks. Hot liquid ran down his nude body, the heat causing his face to turn a slight pink. The steam became so thick in the room that he could barely see a few inches in front of your face. Izaya let out a satisfied sigh as he let his body be violated by the steaming water. The steam was working miracles on the information brokers sore muscles. His hands made their way out of the drenched locks and down his sensitive neck, gradually making their way down until they were resting on his round abdomen. No matter what Shizuo told him, he always thought that his pregnant image was revolting, regardless of what the aftermath brought.

Izaya wanted to stay in longer, but forced himself to endure the torture that was air conditioning. He turned the knobs to shut off the wet beams. His form lingered there for a second before pulling the curtain back and grabbing a towel to wrap around his hot body. The informant made his way over to the mirror to gaze at his partially clothed form. The dark haired male took a look over himself, eyes settling on his fuller stomach. Red eyes drifted towards the draining tub. Vivid memories of the horrible day he almost ended his son's life started to fill his mind. Eyelids shut closed tightly as he shook his head lightly in a foolish attempt to rid the horrific images from his mind. His hand slowly raised and settled on his stomach, rubbing small circles on the bulge with his thumb.

"I will never do that to you guys…I promise." Even though those days were way into the past, they still haunted the information broker. It hurt him how he almost ended and treated one of the loves of his life so poorly. He could never imagine ever hurting Tsugaru…

After taking a moment to compose himself, he grabbed the door nob. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a tiny figure that was covered in a white sheet with holes cut were eyes would be. The tiny boy raised his arms in the air in attempt to scare the informant. Izaya chuckled as he looked down at his son.

"Did daddy make you a ghost for Halloween Tsu?" The pregnant male bent down to pick up the boy who was wearing a homemade ghost costume. Izaya pulled the sheet off to reveal his blonde haired, blue eyed son. Tsugaru giggled and raised his arms in the air again. The informant smiled and kissed his son on the head. He started to walk with his son in his arms, but was stopped in his path by a much taller blonde.

"Izaya, you shouldn't be carrying him." Shizuo took their son from his boyfriend and glared slightly at the stubborn male. "You're pregnant. If you push it too much you could have a miscarriage." The informant frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can carry my son if I want Shizu-chan." He closed his eyes arrogantly and walked towards their bedroom. The bodyguard put his son on the floor and followed his lover into the bedroom. He entered the room, he couldn't help himself from staring at Izaya's ass. The informant was at their shared closet, rummaging through the clothes trying to find something suitable to wear. Shizuo didn't care about that. The only thing he thought about was Izaya's tight ass. Oh how he wanted to just pound into that. Hear Izaya moan in ecstasy as his ran his nails down the blondes back, Shizuo adjusting his angle and slamming into the other males prostate over and over until he came in hot streams of white.

The former bartender frowned when Izaya turned around and threw clothes on their shared bed, thus hiding his sweet bottom from his lover. It was probably better that way though. They were getting ready to attend a Halloween party at Shinra's, and being painfully hard would not be a good way to start out the night.

"So Tsu wants to be a ghost?" Izaya asked as he compared a few articles of clothing. The blonde male was startled out of his perverted thoughts by the sudden presence of his lover's voice. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah. I mean, he didn't say anything but…" The informant hesitated for a second at the reminder that their son still wouldn't speak. It was frustrating. Izaya could at least communicate with him through sign language, but Shizuo wasn't so lucky. Sign language just wasn't something that he could pick up. Tsugaru not speaking didn't make any sense to either male. In every other way, he was advanced for his age.

Izaya continued to look at different types of clothing, trying to push the comment from his mind. "What are you planning to go to the party as?" Shizuo shrugged.

"I was just going to go as a bartender." The informant's movement stalled again. He had to suppress himself from laughing at how simple minded his boyfriend was.

"You really are a protozoan." A cocky smirked graced the information brokers lips as he teased Shizuo. The blonde pushed himself off of the door frame and sat on the bed, the mattress squeaking lightly underneath his weight.

"What are you going as?" Izaya stopped laughing and looked at his boyfriend with a seductive look in his eyes. His slender hips shook lightly as he came around the bed. Shizuo couldn't help but stare at the informant's naked form as the male approached. Slowly, Izaya straddled the bodyguard. The blonde male felt his breath hitch as his lover pressed his naked body up against his own clothed body.

"You will see~" The slender male with a fuller stomach leaned forward to bite his lover's ear teasingly. Shizuo felt himself shiver slightly. His legs parted a bit to try and relieve some of the restraint in his crotch. Strong hands came up to the information broker's hips and held him there as Izaya teasingly blew air into his boyfriend's ear. Shizuo groaned at the sensation and flipped them over so that the naked male's back was against the bed. Caramel eyes looked down at his boyfriend like a predator eyeing his pray. The blonde leaned forward to capture the sweet lips that he had been craving all day, but was robbed of the opportunity by the informant rolling out from underneath. Shizuo growled annoyed and looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Izaya smirked and placed his hands on his hips tauntingly.

"You have to wait for dessert Shizu-chan~" Blonde eyebrows knitted together in slight annoyance.

"Stop being a tease and let me fuck you." Izaya swiftly made his way back to the door and pressed his back up against the frame seductively.

"Shizu-chan needs to learn to control his sweet tooth~" With a teasing wink, the informant turned around sharply on his heel and made his way back to the bathroom, making sure to shake his hips seductively as he went. Shizuo's eyes remained locked on the informant's plump behind as it exited the room. When the door to their shared bedroom closed, he cursed under his breath. The fucker turned him on then just left him to fix the problem. He let out an annoyed sigh.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering Shizuo.

Stuffing his hand into his pants pocket, he pulled out a small black box. He opened the box to reveal the silver band that had 'forever my flea' engraved on it sitting securely between two cushions. The bodyguard ran his fingers through his bleached blonde locks nervously.

Proposing to Izaya was going to be the most nerve wracking thing that he had ever done.

* * *

After the stunt that Izaya pulled in the bedroom, Shizuo really expected the informant to be going as something slutty like a black cat or a naughty school girl.

But no.

He was a fucking _doctor._ Not even a nurse, a _doctor with _a white coat and all. The blonde was quite annoyed, but it wasn't quite a bad thing either. They were going to a costume party with other people. Like hell did Shizuo want them seeing his lover's flawless body.

The blonde had fully attended to go to the party dressed up as a bartender, but Tsugaru wouldn't let him leave until he put something more costumey on. He settled for a plastic, gold crown and a red sheet tied around his neck like a cape. Izaya knocked on the underground doctors front door while Shizuo held their little ghost. When Shinra opened the door, Tsugaru held his hands up in a scaring manor to try and scare the brunette. The doctor faked a shocked expression.

"Tsugaru! You scared me!" Izaya chuckled lightly and made his way into the familiar apartment. Shinra held the door open, letting the blonde father in with his little boy. He kneeled down and put Tsugaru on the floor before placing a kiss on his sheeted son's head.

"Be good Tsu." Shizuo stood back up and looked over at his high school friend. Shinra was dressed up as a zombie, complete with realizstic looking flesh wounds. The hyper brunette smacked his friend on back and smiled.

"A king eh Shizuo? Seems fitting." Shizuo looked at his friend for a moment before pulling out of the box from his pocket once again. He opened it, just to make sure that the ring was still in there. Thankfully, it was. He let out a nervous sigh and put the box back.

"Don't worry so much Shizuo. You guys have been together for awhile, he practically has to say yes~" Shinra said with a smile in attempt to cheer his nervous friend up. The blonde male shook his head.

"You never know with Izaya." His caramel colored eyes drifted away from his friend to his boyfriend who was happily chatting to Celty who was dressed up as an Irish princess. He found himself staring, lost in the possibilities of denial. Shizuo wouldn't put it past the cocky informant to deny his proposal. If he did reject him, the blonde wasn't sure what they were going to do. They had 3 kids together…married or not, they were forever bound because of that. Izaya stopped his talk with Celty to catch Shizuo staring at him. He smirked before excusing himself from the conversation and walking over to the blonde king. He had two cups of red liquid in the hands, one he reached out to the former bartender as he approached.

"Here, I got you some punch." It took a moment, but the blonde took the cup, muttering a small thanks in the process. Izaya looked at his lover with an expression of light worry. Shizuo seemed to be hiding something from him and it bugged him to no end. When it came to information, naturally, the informant needed to know everything.

"Shizu-chan, is something wrong?" Shizuo held his breath for a moment before looking deep into the information brokers crimson colored eyes.

"Izaya…" Izaya felt his breath leave him from the passionate look that Shizuo held in his eyes. For a moment, it seemed like everything around them stopped. "I wanna ask you something…outside…" Izaya nodded and started towards the door with the blonde in tow.

* * *

_I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE! I didn't forget about you guys ^^ I was SOOOO ridiculously busy with Katsucon...I just finished my last photoshoot edits yesterday ^^; Plus, I wanted a little break :p but have no fear, all my stories are active ^^  
_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER! :O_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** White Noise  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg

**Description: **After overcoming all the pain from the first pregnancy, Shizuo and Izaya are happy that they can live a more domestic life. But the side-effects didn't stop after Izaya overcame his depression. In fact, things only became more complicated and stressful. Sequel to Baby Bump. Smut. MPreg.

* * *

Izaya was very confused by his boyfriend's odd behavior. First off, he asked him to talk to him alone and second, just being outside wasn't enough. Shizuo made the pregnant male walk a short distance to a desolate park. Izaya briefly wondered if Shizuo was planning to kill him and bury his body out in the middle of nowhere. He was torn from his thoughts when he bumped into his boyfriend's back due to his sudden halt.

"Shizu-chan…what is going on? It's cold out here and we're missing the party." Izaya nagged, but the blonde male paid no mind to that. He was too nervous about what he was about to ask. What if Izaya said no? He wouldn't put it past him, being the bastard he was. If he did say no, Shizuo wouldn't know what to feel. Hurt, betrayal, confusion...He didn't want to make the other male wait to long, but he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect too. The informant opened his mouth again to complain, but was cut off by the booming voice of the body guard.

"Izaya…we have…been together for awhile…and uhh…dammit…" Shizuo stumbled over his words. He had the whole speech planned out in his head and practiced it in front of the mirror a dozen times…but now he was getting all tongue tied. The pregnant male crossed his arms over his chest, quickly growing impatient.

"Shizu-chan I—"

"Marry me." Shizuo suddenly blurted out. He cursed himself under his breath for his nervousness and for his lack of talent in confrontations. Izaya stood there completely shocked by those two words. He couldn't have heard it right…could he? The informant began to laugh and placed a hand on his boyfriend's back.

"Shizu-chan, I think I am hearing things…I could have _sworn_ you just asked me to marry you~" The dark haired male continued to laugh, but it quickly turned into a nervous one when the former bartender remained quiet. Shizuo clenched and unclenched his fists. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. The blonde male pulled out the ring box from his pocket and opened it. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the informant.

"I wasn't joking…Izaya Orihara…will you…marry me…?" Crimson eyes traveled from his boyfriend's serious face to the engraved band that was sitting so delicately in the box that was in the bodyguard's strong hands. He felt his breath hitch as his eyes locked on the ring…He felt a rush of emotions go through him as his eyes settled on the piece of jewelry. Of course, he was flattered…but he was also feeling conflicted. He loved Shizuo, he really did, but the idea of marriage was never something that he was entirely comfortable with. He had commitment issues, and he only ever saw the negative sides of marriage. The sex got bad, they began to argue all the time, they feel suffocated by one another, cheating, lying…as an informant, he had seen these things in married couples too many times to count. He never wanted that to happen with Shizuo. He had always told himself that he would never get married…but now faced with the proposal from the one he loves the most…he began to inwardly panic.

"Haha Shizu-chan~ How anti-climatic of you~" He stalled. Shizuo felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Stupid flea…just answer the question!" The informant bit his lip as he looked at the ring. Just as he was about to tell his boyfriend that he needed more time to think…he caught the blonde's caramel eyes. They were full of passion, of love…the look alone took his breath away. Sometimes the informant forgot exactly _how_ loving and passionate Shizuo really was. Yes, they still fought…but the blonde loved Izaya and would do anything to make him happy. Izaya felt his heart clench as he looked into those hypnotic eyes, the eyes that he grew to love so much.

"Shizu-chan…" The informant took a step forward so that they two were closer. Izaya smiled up softly at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand softly. "…I will…" Shizuo felt the corners of his mouth twitch up in happiness. He had a hard time continuing the happiness that was surging through his veins.

"Izaya…" The blonde lifted his hand and caressed his now fiance's face. Gently, he began to lean in, but the informant suddenly pulled away.

"But I am _not _wearing a dress." Shizuo blinked at the sudden change of mood before he began to smirk.

"Oh? Why not? You wear a dress in the bed room." The bodyguard teased. Izaya felt his face heat up as he pushed against the blonde's chest.

"That's in the bedroom and it's not all the time! It's not _my _fault you have housewife fetishes." Shizuo began to laugh and grabbed Izaya's waist.

"You like it." Izaya scuffed and looked away.

The smaller male looked up at his lovers face with soft eyes. "I will..." He said in a gentle whisper. The body guard felt happiness surge through his body as he looked down at his now fiance. He pulled him in close so that they two were pressed together. The informant looked up at his fiancé, trying his best to pout. The blonde tapped his index finger on the smaller male's lips.

Shizuo took advantage of the opportunity and slipped the band on the informant's finger. The pregnancy made it unable for him to put it on his ring finger, so he just slipped it on the one next to it. Izaya blinked as he felt the band be slid on. He extended his fingers to look at the ring. It was quite simple, but the informant really liked that, the engraving was better than any diamond that could have been put on it…though he was silently thankful he didn't get him a diamond band. Even though he was gay, he didn't like to wear feminine looking jewelry. Shizuo tilted Izaya's face towards him and brushed his thumb against his soft cheek.

"I love you Izaya…" The informant smiled and wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck.

"I love you too…Shizuo…" Izaya stood up on his tip toes and placed a loving kiss on his fiance's lips. Shizuo tightened his hold on the informant and tilted his head slightly so that their lips molded together better. They pulled apart for a moment, but were soon against each other again with a more demanding kiss. Shizuo parted his lips and brushed his tongue against Izaya's lower lip to ask for entrance. It was granted in a heart beat and the two muscles began to twist together. The informant pulled away slightly only to lightly bite down on the former bartender's lip. Shizuo moaned lowly and pressed his lips against Izaya's once again. After a few more moments of tongues fighting endlessly for dominace, the two parted breathlessly.

"Let's go get Tsugaru." Izaya said after he caught his breath. Shizuo smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He grabbed the informant's hand lovingly and began to lead him back into the Halloween party.

* * *

A colorful array of fish were separated by ownlookers by a single, thick piece of glass. Bright blue eyes looked at the exotic and vibrant water breathing creatures in complete awe. He pointed at the swimming fish and looked up at his father with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Fish Tsugaru." The blonde bodyguard said to his happy little boy. The small child smiled and turned his attention back to the fish. Shizuo bent down at let his son walk over to the glass. Tsugaru ran over and placed his hands and face up against the transparent dividing wall, watching the colorful creatures with his eyes.

"Ah! Tsu don't get too close!" The dark haired informant said as he walked over to his fiancé with a map in his hands. Shizuo placed his hands in his pockets and looked over at the smaller male.

"Relax, it's an aquarium. The point is to look at the fish." Izaya threw the former bartender a glare before looking at his map. Luckily, the aquarium wasn't very crowded. The informant hated being out in public in large crowds of people. Even though they weren't aware, Izaya saw every look that they gave him and heard every whisper that they said about him. Even though he hid the pregnancy very well, people still knew. Being in a romantic relationship with another man, especially the monster of Ikebukuro, didn't help avoid the on lookers either. It bothered him to no end, but he would never show it on the outside.

A sudden vibration to in his pocket in his pocket pulled his attention away from the map. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller.

Shinra.

He pressed the talk button and put the device up against his ear.

"What is it Shinra? We're at the aquarium." Shizuo looked over at his lover before walking over to his son. The tall male kneeled down and placed a hand on Tsugaru's back. He pointed out various fish to his son as Izaya talked on the phone.

"_Izaya, you need to bring Tsugaru here right away." _

"I'm a little busy right now. Can't this wait till later?" There was silence on the other end. The informant pulled his phone away from his ear to make sure that the underground doctor was still on the line. "Shinra?"

"_Izaya, Tsugaru has speech apraxia."_

* * *

_*dies in research* Please review ;o;_


End file.
